Ryuzaki's Romances
by Tia-Lewise
Summary: When L Falls Ill- L/Light  Misa-Misa Wants A Change- L/Misa  I Never- L/Misa  Mine- L/Misa  Four one-shots covering the romance in L's life.
1. 1 When L Falls Ill

_I can't get my head round what's going on here; why have my paragraph breakers just decide to disappear and never come back? Ugh. So sorry, but between sections I'll be using the stupid line._

_When L Falls Ill, Misa-Misa Wants A Change, I Never and Mine are one shots that follow the same story. This is the first of the four. Enjoy!_

_And of course, I don't own Death Note!_

_Tia x x_

_

* * *

_

The various screens blasted their perpetual boredom at Light, who had almost had enough. Day in day out consisted of watching those screens or else looking up information on the Yotsuba Company.

Light yawned pointedly and put his feet up on the aluminium desk, reclining in his chair.

It all seemed to be getting to L too. Crouched as usual in his chair, he stared avidly at a particular screen, one hand dancing across a keypad while the other held a fork, poking at the cake slice on the plate he had balanced precariously on his knee. However, his eyes seemed a little droopier than usual and he kept sniffing repeatedly. Every so often he would dig into his pocket and blow his nose with a tissue.

Light watched the older detective curiously. He had never known him to be ill before. "Hey…Ryuzaki."

He looked sideways and his eyes widened a little to acknowledge Light. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. Silently, the detective nodded and went back to work, sticking his fork into his cake and lifting the piece to his mouth. Then, having second thoughts, he lay it down on the plate, set the porcelain circle down on the table, and typed with both hands. Light stared in shock. L _never _put anything sweet down! There was something seriously up with him…

"Maybe you should rest," offered Light. L stared at him as if he was mad.

"Rest? No, I couldn't possibly rest, not with all this work to do!"

"Ryuzaki, you haven't slept properly in weeks, and you're ill! You need to rest."

"Slept in weeks? Light, I don't sleep." He picked up his fork again, and put it down within seconds.

"See? You don't even have your appetite anymore!"

"Light…" growled L, scowling. "Please shut up."

* * *

And so it went for two more days. Gradually L's flu got worse and he developed a fever, but whenever anybody told him to stop working and go to bed he got angry and would surprisingly kick off or throw a strop. He would take at most a few small bites of whatever Watari brought for him, but eventually he would push it away and resume working. By this time, Light was worried for him. Watching L type away with over-bright eyes gazing blankly and flushed cheeks radiating heat, he sighed heavily and picked at the packet of biscuits L had abandoned.

"Light?" Ryuzaki asked quietly, flexing his slightly sore fingers. "Do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"Could you get me another coffee?"

Light groaned in exasperation. "But Ryuzaki, this is the fifth coffee you've had in the space of an hour-"

"I know," came the snappy reply, "but I need to stay awake." He resumed typing, his exhausted eyes fixed on the screen. When Light didn't move, L sighed and stood up himself, but as soon as he did, he was overcome by a sudden fit of coughing that sounded very painful, for L clutched his chest tight and groaned pitifully. Light jumped up and forced him back into his seat. "Okay, okay, I'll get you a coffee," he said quickly, hurrying from the room.

A few hours later, it was evident that L couldn't take it anymore; he was coughing frequently and his skin burned to the touch when Light pressed his hand to his forehead. "Right, bed," he said firmly, hauling him to his feet and half-carrying him to his room, ignoring his protests and attempts to shove him off. They passed Matsuda in the corridor and Light asked him if he could get hold of Watari so he could send up some painkillers. Matsuda took one look at L and was rushing off to contact Watari. Kicking open the door to L's room, Light took him inside and sat him on his bed. Immediately L reverted to his usual crouch and stuck a thumb in his mouth, nibbling cutely on his nail. "I mean it," Light said, folding his arms, "get in bed and _sleep."_

L scowled and shook his head. "I'm fine," he protested, but started to cough again, so Light pushed him onto his back and held him down by the shoulders until Watari bustled in, looking concerned. He held a small box in one of his hands. "Ryuzaki, you silly man," he sighed, depositing the box of painkillers onto the bedside table. "I want you to get some well-earned rest, you hear me? You're no use to us when you're sick. Now, listen to Light, take these painkillers, and _sleep!"_

Light knew L would listen to Watari. The black haired detective sullenly agreed and swallowed a few painkillers with the help of a cup of water (which he moaned about afterwards, saying he hated the taste though there was none). Reluctantly he got under the covers and pulled his shirt off to cool down, then Watari left him to sleep. Light remained sitting by the bed, however, watching L intently. At first, he refused to close his eyes and sat up again in his crouch, but after a particularly violent coughing fit that almost brought him to tears from the pain it wrought in his chest, he finally lay down properly and closed his eyes. In about half an hour, he was sound asleep, snoring softly. Light leaned forward and kissed his burning hot forehead before tiptoeing out of the room.

* * *

L spent the next two days in bed, and though he absolutely hated not being able to get up, he was pleased that Light was there to look after him. At present moment he was crouched on his bed, still shirtless, wiping his face with a damp cloth and sighing as he cooled off. "That's better," he murmured, setting it aside. Light sat by him, feeling his forehead.

"Your fever's gone down since you started on those painkillers," he commented, "but you're still coughing a lot. I'd say you need a bit more rest."

L groaned, "But I need to get back to work…"

"I've left the others on the job. Don't worry."

"Hmmm…thanks, Light." L yawned and leaned on Light a little. Surprised, Light nevertheless encircled his frail body with his arms and pulled him in close. "I'm actually ill quite a lot," L added quietly, "and usually I can hide it, but it's not often I come down with flu. You can't hide that."

"You're unhealthy. That's why."

"I know…"

Light stroked the older man's hair gently and planted a kiss atop his head. L stiffened in surprise, and Light swore under his breath. "Sorry," he said, letting go of him, but L snuggled up to him again, wrapping his arms tightly round his waist.

"No, don't apologise. I feel like being held right now."

"Why?"

"Cos you're supposed to be looking after me," the detective smirked. "I…like it when you hold me. It makes me feel better."

Light smiled and stroked L's messy hair again (it was even messier since his confinement to bed), letting the strands flow between his fingers. He was surprised by how soft his silky black locks were; brushing back some of L's unkempt fringe, he smiled softly at the older man, who returned it a little shyly, averting his eyes and blushing (though later on he insisted it was because he was hot). Light's honey-brown eyes travelled to L's lips, and his tongue darted out to wet his own at the thought of their mouths pressed together…

"Ryuzaki," he whispered, cupping L's chin in his hand and turning his head to face him. L's over-bright eyes bored into his curiously, sprinkled with starry pinpoints of light. Slowly, the younger man leaned in, his hand shifting to caress L's flushed cheek and tilting his head to the side as he approached.

"Light…" breathed L, before their lips were sealed together. His eyes slid closed and he tentatively kissed back, though he had no experience and was sure he was doing it wrong. But Light wasn't complaining; on the contrary he moaned softly and allowed L to press their bodies together. Letting his other hand stroke L's side gently, he deepened the kiss, letting their tongues twine as he pushed L onto his back. Breaking the kiss, he ran his tongue up L's heated chest. The older man's eyes were wide with curiosity, looking down at Light and a sigh of pleasure escaping him. "Mmm…" he moaned, letting his head fall back. Light looked up and grinned at L possessively, leaning over to kiss him again. "L-Light…" L gasped against his lips. "They can see us…the cameras…"

"I asked Watari to shut off the cameras for this room," whispered Light, running his hands through the detective's hair. "We're alone, Ryuzaki…" He planted a kiss on his chest and smirked when he groaned. "And I want you so bad…"

"Then take me," he whispered back, starting to unbutton Light's shirt. "I've waited too long for this…"

* * *

"Hey, I got something!" yelled Matsuda, punching his arm in the air. "Everyone, listen!"

They all crowded round to listen to the voices floating through the speakers, from the hidden microphones that had been set up in the Yotsuba meeting room. Soichiro grinned and patted Matsuda on the back.

"Well done, Matsuda. We couldn't have done it without you."

He blushed. "Awww, thanks Chief! Maybe we should tell Watari so he can get hold of Ryuzaki!"

"Hmmm…I don't know, he's still rather ill…but okay. I'll contact him now." Soichiro pressed the button on his belt twice, and immediately received a response from Watari.

"Yes, Chief Yagami?"

"Watari, please let Ryuzaki know we now have some vital information on the Yotsuba Company as soon as possible."

"Thanks very much, Chief Yagami. I'll let him know now," the old man replied, before shutting off the connection.

Watari, from his computer room, keyed in the code that would allow him to see into Ryuzaki's room and turned on a speaker.

But a split-second after viewing what was on screen he shut it off quickly. "So that's why Light asked me to shut off the cameras…well, at least he's enjoying himself for once…"

_(I did have a lemon here, but I decided toots to it, for once!)_

* * *

"I think we need a shower," Light giggled weakly, pulling out of L (making him wince) and lying beside him, running a finger through the sticky white liquid on his stomach. L watched in fascination as he licked it off, but he nodded.

"I agree with you, Light." He heaved himself to his feet and pulled his boxers back on before making his way to the bathroom. Light copied him, and entered the bathroom to find L testing the water with his outstretched hand. Light wrapped his arms round him from behind and pressed a kiss to his neck.

"What did you mean when you said you'd waited so long?"

L sighed, bringing his dry hand up to caress Light's cheek. "I spoke the truth," he said softly. "I have been in love with you ever since I met you, but I always thought it could never happen…you being with Misa eventually and all…"

"You know I'm not really in love with her."

"She is a lovely, attractive girl, Light. You shouldn't use her the way you do," L replied, freeing himself and removing his boxers before stepping into the shower.

A second later, he found himself pinned against the cold tiled wall by his shoulders, and Light's face an inch from his. "Well, maybe next time…we'll include her in the sex, shall we?"

L rolled his eyes and ran his thin hands through Light's hair. "Do you think we could give it another go?"

"I'd be happy to."

* * *

"Hey, Light!" called Matsuda, opening L's bedroom door. "Light, your dad wants-"

He stopped talking abruptly and blinked in confusion at the noises coming from the bathroom.

"Mmm! Light! So good!"

"Harder, Ryu- ahh!"

Matsuda's mouth dropped open.

"Oh…

Shit."

* * *

_Teeheehee! I've got a thing for Matsuda discovering what goes on, since I think he'd have the funniest reaction. I hope you liked this one! x x_


	2. MisaMisa Wants A Change

_Six months on from 'When L Falls Ill.' Of course, I don't own the Death Note manga, anime, Live Action Movies or whatever. You get the drill.

* * *

_

Misa was annoyed.

"Awww, Light, please? Misa-Misa really wants you to come with her so she's not lonely!"

Her boyfriend shook his head, never taking his eyes from the notes he was writing. "No. I'm very busy, Misa. Can't you see that?"

"But-"

"Enough, Misa. I am not, I repeat _not, _accompanying you to watch other men ogle you as you pose," Light flatly interjected, flipping over the page on his little notebook and continuing to write. Misa growled in frustration and turned her head away from her boring lover to sip her drink with a heavy scowl on her pretty face.

L had watched the couple bicker with his usual expressionless face, a slight bulge in his cheek as he sucked on a boiled sweet, fiddling in his pocket for the paper bag that held many more. Shoving a few more in his mouth, he rested his head on his hand and simply blinked a few times at Light. The younger man raised his eyebrows at him as if to say, "What?" L just resumed sucking his sweets and stared at the table.

Misa drained her glass of water (she was going to a photo shoot soon and didn't want any visible bulge. This was what she had been arguing about with Light) and tried to prod L's leg under the table, then remembered he was sat hunched as usual with his feet up. So instead, she poked his arm. "Ryuzaki?"

"Misa?" He spoke slightly muffled due to the face his mouth was still crammed with sweets. But Misa didn't seem to mind. She grabbed his hand and smiled sweetly at him. "Ryuzaki would come with Misa-Misa to her photo shoot, wouldn't he?"

The smile and batting eyelashes didn't seem to work on L. He didn't draw his hand out of her grasp, but again he blinked a few times, swallowing a few crunched-up sweets so he could talk better. After agreeing to remove the handcuffs that bound him and Light together, he could hardly stand to look at him, let alone talk to him (save for the one time he had fallen ill, a few months ago, when Light had to look after him). But he was comfortable around Misa, despite her flirty antics.

"What use would I be at this photo shoot?" L asked, rolling a sweet round his mouth and fishing the paper bag out of his pocket again. His face remained expressionless, his eyes as dark and exhausted-looking as ever. Misa pouted playfully. She loved playing around with L. Light rolled his eyes in exasperation, but he said nothing.

"Well," Misa grinned cheekily, reaching out and snaffling a sweet from the bag, slipping it past her glossy red lips ("One sweet won't hurt," she thought to herself), "Ryuzaki can come along so Misa isn't lonely, and he can see how pretty she really is! Ryuzaki needs to find a nice girl someday! Ryuzaki might meet somebody nice if he comes along?"

L twitched the sweets out of the girl's reach and licked his lips almost nervously (but it's possible he just had a bit of sweet on his lip). "Relationships are not my strong point," he muttered.

"Never had one?"

"Oh, yes, I have; back in England. Just the one," he replied.

Misa laughed.

"Then come with Misa and find another!"

Light snorted, "Leave him be. I don't know why you even brought him along." He sipped at his coffee and twirled his pen in his hand. L growled softly.

"I don't sit here for the aim of pleasing _you,_" he replied harshly.

"Light, please be quiet!" commanded Misa, wagging her finger at him. "Misa-Misa is trying to talk to Ryuzaki!"

L sighed heavily. Misa was a tough one. "If you two…stop arguing, I will come with you," he told Misa. She squealed in delight and jumped over the table to hug him, knocking over her empty glass and almost overturning Light's coffee cup. "Thank you, Ryuzaki, Misa is happy now!"

"Um…glad," he muttered, gently prising Misa off. "When do you need to be there?"

"In an hour."

* * *

"Why did I ever agree to this?" muttered L to himself, hunched over on a chair, nibbling at his thumb as always. Misa had disappeared somewhere, telling him to stay put. She'd been gone at least fifteen minutes and nothing was happening that was remotely interesting. The detective fiddled in his pocket and found only one sweet left. If he were a pouting person, he most probably would have done just that. Instead, he popped the strawberry sweet in his mouth and tried to savour it.

"These lights and cameras are annoying…" he cursed, pushing the sweet under his tongue and casting his eyes around for Misa. A girl was posing for the cameras and had the same hair colour, but it wasn't her.

Wait.

L stared.

It _was…_

But they had made her up so beautifully he hardly recognised her. A black spaghetti strap top enhanced her impressive breasts, and a purple miniskirt showed off her shapely dancer's legs. Her eyes shone as brightly as her glossy lips, and she tossed her hair back and threaded a hand through it, smiling playfully at the camera.

Then she ran off the set to change to another outfit. L had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. She looked so…different.

Beautiful, in fact.

Now, L had had the tiniest crush on Misa for a while now. Well, it was more like he thought her face was nice, and he liked the way she dressed. But she was a little 'in his face' for him to be comfortable sometimes.

Still, he'd give her a go.

If only she wasn't with that idiot Yagami.

Idiot Yagami…he hadn't been saying that six months ago.

Misa had returned, with her hair poker-straight and flowing down her back, her eyes heavily outlined with black kohl and her lips slicked with purple lipgloss. Dressed from head to toe in Gothic red and black attire, complete with a studded bracelet and spiked choker, she struck a serious but sexy pose. This time, L's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. She usually dressed a little Gothic, but this…

This made her desirable.

Getting to her knees and leaning forward, Misa slowly ran her tongue over her lips, eyes half-lidded. L could practically see right down her top. He felt a blush rising to his cheeks, and he forced himself to look away from her. The way her eyes bored into his was unbearable.

She left to change again; returning having donned a dark pink bikini and a sunhat.

Then a white shirt and red-and-black plaid skirt. This one did it for L. He had to get out of there or so help him.

"_I can't take much more of this," _he thought, quickly rising to his feet and chancing one last glance at Misa before hurrying out the door, searching for fresh air.

L leaned against the wall outside, running a hand over his brow, breathing heavily. He couldn't kid himself- he had finally acknowledged that Misa Amane was incredibly sexy. _"Phew…I need to calm myself down…"_

Misa came out about half an hour later looking confused. "Ryuzaki?" she called out. "Where have you gone?"

"Round here."

Looking round the corner, she saw L crouched on an upturned crate. Blinking curiously, she approached him and sat beside him. "Is something wrong?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No. I simply felt too hot in there and vacated the premises for some fresh air."

Misa smirked. "Hmmm…is Ryuzaki sure? Misa thinks he liked what he saw!"

"I…well, you did look attractive."

Misa smiled at L. "Just attractive?"

L looked at her in the way he always does. "How about I take you back now?"

"Misa-Misa doesn't want to go back to boring old Light! Can she come back to your place?"

"I…don't see any harm in it, I suppose."

* * *

Misa was a little depressed when they got to L's flat. It was a little chilly, since L never used it except when he wanted a break from the Kira Investigation Headquarter. Misa plonked herself down on L's couch with a sullen expression, clutching a pillow to her chest. L went straight to the kitchen to turn the heating on, and made coffee for himself and for Misa (taking the sugar bowl with him, knowing he'd probably use it all in his coffee). She brightened up a little when he gave her a hot cup and drank gratefully while he dropped sugar lumps continuously into his.

"Ryuzaki will get tooth decay," she giggled.

"I'm very careful to brush my teeth after I gorge," was all he said, practically emptying the sugar bowl and stirring his drink. "You look a little upset, Misa."

"Just a little," she sighed, drinking. "Misa is upset that Light doesn't care for her."

"I'm sure he does-"

"No he doesn't. Even Ryuzaki knows it. Light doesn't love Misa-Misa and never did. But Misa-Misa loves him." She sighed and set her cup on the table in front of the sofa. L grimaced. He wasn't sure how to confront this.

He knew how little Light cared for Misa. And he hated him for it. Well, he hated him anyway since the handcuffing.

But Misa needed to be made to feel better. L drained his cup (regretting it as his throat stung like crazy from the heat) and nibbled at his thumb for a moment before saying, "What will cheer you up, Misa?"

She considered for a moment, sucking her finger, unaware of L staring as she did it. "Um…Misa isn't so sure…how about candy?"

L blinked. "Candy? I suppose I'm the one for that, aren't I?" he said, getting stiffly to his feet and disappearing for a moment, muttering to himself.

"_Ryuzaki isn't usually so nice," _Misa thought, smiling to herself. _"He's being quite sweet to Misa…maybe I should…play with him a little? He's being nicer than boring old Light."_

"Misa?"

She looked up to see L standing over her, holding out a few assorted lollipops. "First thing I found. I hope it's okay."

"Thank you!" she chirped, taking them and sticking one in her mouth. "Misa figured Ryuzaki would have eaten all the cake."

"Yes. Sorry about that."

Misa just smirked and took the lollipop out of her mouth to lick it, carefully watching L's reaction. At first, nothing. He just nibbled on his thumb again.

"Cheered up?"

"Yes, thank you!" she replied, fluttering her eyelashes at L. He averted his eyes and sighed. "But Ryuzaki doesn't look happy…"

L shook his head and reached out for the sugar bowl where one more sugar cube lay, and he popped it in his mouth. "Don't worry about me. However…Misa, you shouldn't be doing this."

"Doing what?"

"You're trying to seduce me- the look in your eyes and the way you're going about with that lolly says it all." He looked straight at her, deadly serious. "I'm about…89% certain of it. You love Light. I am not the one. For _anyone, _understand?"

"But Misa feels so lonely!" she whined, twirling her hair round her finger cutely. "Misa wants to feel happy!"

"I thought the candy was supposed to do that."

"No, it's not enough," she said, shaking her head, locks of summer sunshine bouncing round her shoulders. L bit his lip. She carried on, "Misa-Misa loves Light. But Light doesn't love Misa! So Misa is going to cheer herself up without him! With someone else!" She sounded almost fierce.

The detective just stared at the wall, tightening his grip round his legs. Misa rolled her eyes, wishing L would get the hint. In fact he had got it, and by God he would do what she wanted, but it just wouldn't be right.

"Misa…" he sighed. "I can't. Not while you're with Light. It's cheating."

"I know!"

"So-"

Misa dug her phone out of her handbag and stuck her lolly in her mouth to text. After a minute, satisfied, she dropped it back. "How about now?" she purred, leaning closer to L and licking round her lolly seductively with her pointy tongue. L groaned and tipped his head back, eyes closed.

"No."

Misa grew angry, and flung her candy onto the table, kneeling up with her hands on her skinny hips. "Why?" she burst out. "Why, Ryuzaki? What makes you turn away from me? What do I do that's so-?"

"Listen to me!" L sat up so suddenly he was actually straight, not slouched over. He had hardly raised his voice, but Misa knew he had had enough. "Misa. Listen. I will _not_ be responsible for your cheating on your boyfriend; arrogant child though he is, and don't try to sway me. I do not double-cross. And all you want is to get your revenge. Yes, you're a very attractive girl, I'll agree to that, but you're lashing out against Light for not being there for you! You don't want me at all."

"I'm sorry, what?" she said sweetly, getting her phone out again and showing the first letter in her 'sent messages' folder.

_Hi, Light!_

_Just wanted to give you some good news._

_It's over. I'm having fun, how about you? X x_

She put her phone down and turned back to L. "Well?"

"Misa, you can't go around doing this-"

"But Misa loves L!"

L was struck dumb. He stared at her, biting his thumb so hard he tore skin away. But inside, his heart skipped a beat.

What to do now…?

* * *

Their lips crushed together in a searing kiss. Misa moaned in satisfaction, threading her hands through L's thick dark hair, surprised to actually find it to be quite soft. L had hardly any idea what he was doing, but all he knew was he was kissing Misa and he never wanted it to end…

"_Jackpot," _Misa thought. She slid her hands up L's shirt, stroking the warm skin of his back. He shuddered delightfully and wound his arms round Misa's small body to draw her closer while kissing and kissing her like his life depended on it.

Though feeling almost drunk on lust, he managed to compose himself and break away, panting. "Wait, Misa…is this right?"

"Right?" she exclaimed, wiping her lips delicately. "Ryuzaki was the one who kissed Misa! He wants and she wants! So yes, it's right!"

"But you just broke up with Light-"

"And Misa is celebrating," she purred, stroking L's pale cheek with her slim fingers. "Why doesn't Ryuzaki help?"

L gasped in surprise, for Misa suddenly shifted and sat on L, straddling him with her legs either side of him. Before he could say anything, Misa leaned close and whispered,

"Just kiss me."

He lost control- grabbed her hair and forcefully kissed her, feeling her small hands creep under his shirt again, but this time tugging at it, wanting it off. They broke their kiss for a moment so Misa could remove the offending item of clothing and drop it to the floor before they started kissing again, their mouths open, tongues twining. L gently pulled the bands from Misa's pigtails out so he could freely run his hands through her hair, shuddering again as the girl's hands wandered over his bared chest.

"Bedroom," Misa whispered in L's ear, sucking lightly on his earlobe. L shook his head and lifted Misa off him to pin her on her back.

"We stay here, Misa…"

"Why?"

"It's sexier," he shrugged, biting at Misa's neck while loosening the laces on her corset so he could slip it off. Then, reconsidering, he just slid it down a little so as to expose her breasts. A faint blush bloomed across Misa's cheeks, but L just thought it even sexier. He couldn't believe he had her all to himself, at last.

"What now?" asked Misa, tilting her head back to allow L more access to her neck- he had left a lovebite just under her ear and was now in the process of giving her another at the junction of her neck and shoulder, grinding his hips against hers all the while. L continued to suck and bite at her pale skin until he had left numerous marks, then sat up, wiping his lips in satisfaction. A lustful gleam danced in his big dark eyes. "I think…" he started, taking Misa's hands and pulling her into a sitting position so she could rest her head on his chest, "I think I should give Misa what she wants, don't you think?"

"And what is it that you think Misa wants?" purred Misa, pressing a soft kiss to L's chest. Sighing, he closed his eyes and stroked Misa's hair, loving how soft it was. Then he opened his eyes and lifted Misa's head up so they could gaze at each other lovingly. L brushed some tousled hair from her face and whispered,

"I think Misa wants Ryuzaki to make love to her."

The words sounded so strange coming from retiring, stoic L, but at his words, Misa suddenly felt much warmer in her lower regions and she blushed again. L averted his eyes and turned away from her, fearing he had scared or offended her. When she said nothing, he leaned down to grab his shirt from the floor-

-But a pair of hands gripped his shoulders hard and forced him to turn round.

L stared. Misa had removed her tight black jeans and underwear in the time he hadn't been looking at her, and she knelt in front of him with a cheeky expression upon her pretty face. He noted she had left her corset on in the position he had shifted it to. The four lovebites on her neck stood out against her pale flesh; marks that showed who she now belonged to.

"So…" she whispered, crawling over to the detective and licking her lips, "what are you waiting for, Ryuzaki…?"

* * *

Light felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and he put down his book to fish it out. Not surprised to find the text was from Misa, he sighed as he opened the message. He frowned as he read it, his mouth opening slightly.

"_That…wasn't what I was expecting." _He shrugged and closed the message, dropping the phone back into his pocket and picking up his book again.

"_Free at last. Thank God for that. But I wonder why? She's so devoted to me…strange…"_

"Who was that?" asked his sister, without looking up from the TV. Light smirked behind his book.

"It was Misa. I've just become single."

* * *

With a shudder and a gasp, L reached completion, spilling inside Misa. She let out a satisfied moan, smiling softly. L, breathing heavily, fell forward onto Misa, burying his dark head in the crook of her neck and panting against her heated skin.

They lay in content silence for about a minute.

Then Misa whispered, "Amazing…"

"R-Really?" L asked with wide eyes as he lifted his head up to look at her. She nodded with a little laugh and stroked L's slightly tangled hair. He smiled a rare smile and kissed Misa softly.

"Thank you," he said, pulling out of her and lying beside her, stroking her flat stomach (he had pulled the corset from her body sometime during lovemaking). "I didn't think I'd do so well that time."

"Has Ryuzaki done it before?"

"Yes, a few times."

Misa purred, "Misa was very satisfied with Ryuzaki's performance. Misa enjoyed herself very much and would like to be with Ryuzaki."

"Be with? As in together?"

"Yes!"

L's eyes widened again. "Really?"

"_Yes!"_

"Then…will you be my girlfriend?"

Misa nodded happily and L leaned close to kiss her with all the passion he could muster. Misa's hands wandered up and down L's back, sighing softly against his thin lips. He pulled away and swept Misa into his arms, making her squeal.

"What are you doing?"

"Tired out?" he asked, carrying her to his room. She nodded. "Then we shall sleep."

He deposited Misa onto his black bedsheets and climbed in with her, letting her curl up against his pale body, raising a weary hand to stroke her blonde locks. "So, you love me?" he whispered.

"Yes. Does Ryuzaki love Misa…?"

L was silent for a moment. Then he said, "Yes, I'm pretty sure of it."

"How sure?"

"About ten…no, five percent."

Misa giggled sleepily and rested her head on L's thin chest. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. L lay awake for a few hours, trying to fight the want to rest, but eventually he gave in and slept.

* * *

L was the first to wake up in the morning, hearing Misa's phone ringing in the next room. Misa lay curled up against L, and he had some difficulty extracting himself from his grasp, but eventually he managed to slide out of bed and make his (naked) way to the living room. Pulling Misa's still ringing phone out of her bag, he saw at once it was Light calling. _"Should I answer it?" _he thought, sitting down and staring at the phone. _"He'll immediately know what's going on if I answer it…but I guess it won't hurt…"_

"Good morning, Light."

"Ryuzaki?" Light sounded genuinely surprised. "Where's Misa?"

"Currently asleep. I can wake her up if you wish," L replied.

"No, no, leave her be, it's okay. I just wanted to talk to her. I'm not upset or anything, but I just wanted to talk. But if she's asleep-"

"Like I said-"

"Wait, why is she asleep at your place, Ryuzaki? What's going on? She never came back from her photo shoot so I assumed she went back with you, but why did she stay the night and suddenly break up with me?"

"I suggest you ask her when she decides she wants to speak to you, Light," L coolly replied, looking over his shoulder and seeing a sleepy Misa peering round the doorway at him. "She's here now, if there's anything urgent to be said."

"Oh…go on then."

"It's Light," drawled L, holding out the phone. Misa crossed the room, wearing L's shirt (which fitted her like a dress), and plonked herself down on the couch next to him. She took the phone and held it to her ear, looking bored. "Can I help you, Light?"

"Well, you could start by telling me why you stayed the night with Ryuzaki. I've been a little worried about you."

"Like you would care," Misa replied coldly, snuggling up to L, but too annoyed that Light had called her to put on her cute way of speaking. "You want the truth? Okay, I was _sick _of not being cared for. So I went to Ryuzaki and he cheered me up. I broke up with you because I thought it was the right thing to do. And Ryuzaki…he made love to me like you never could, Light! Now Ryuzaki and I are together, and you know what, I'm happy! You won't use me anymore!"

There was silence on the end of the phone for a minute or so. L held his breath, waiting for the outcome as he stroked his new girlfriend's hair.

Then Light sighed, "Okay, Misa. I understand totally. You're right, I'm not good for you. If you still want to be friends, then I'd like that. But you don't have to."

"I'll…think about it."

"Thank you," he replied. "Good luck with him."

"Thanks, Light. See you."

"Bye."

Misa put the phone down and sighed. L held her close and stroked her hair.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up at him and smiled softly, running a finger up and down L's chest. "Course Misa's okay!" she chimed. "Misa is with Ryuzaki and is in love!"

"I'm glad," L whispered, kissing Misa's forehead. "Now, it's still early. Should we go back to bed?"

"Yeah, think so." She jumped up, taking L's hand and taking him back to what was now their room. They got back into bed and surprisingly, it was L who fell asleep first.

* * *

_I haven't uploaded anything for a while, so I hope this was okay! Two more to go now..._


	3. I Never

_I hate having to write fics around the Kira Investigation, it's boring. I've changed this a bit. Higuchi was found as Kira, Light and Misa forfeited their Death Notes, and the investigation was closed. I just didn't want L to die :'(_

_Implied Light/Matsuda, BTW  
_

_I don't own Death Note yada yada...

* * *

  
_

"What's all this?" asked Misa curiously, pointing to the bags in Light's hands.

"You'll see. Let's go upstairs and find out, eh?"

"Hmmm…" Misa bounded up the stairs two at a time with Light behind at a more leisurely pace. Misa opened the door to Light's room and sat down next to L, who was crouched, shoe-less and sock-less, as usual, on the floor. Matsuda was sat on the chair near the desk, spinning round on it.

Light entered and closed the door softly behind him. He put the bags down and showed everyone the contents. "Alcohol?" L asked, squeezing Misa's hand. "Why?"

"I thought we could play a game," replied Light, sitting down on his bed and pulling out a few bottles. "None of us have had anything to do for ages. We've had no cases to solve for ages, and as far as I know, Misa hasn't had any recent contracts, so she's just spent all her time with you, Ryuzaki."

"I'm not complaining," he shrugged.

"I know you're not. But I thought we could have some fun, yeah? So, who knows how to play 'I Never?'"

"I do," said Matsuda with a nod.

Misa nodded as well. But L just looked confused.

"What is 'I Never?'"

"Simple, really," chimed Matsuda. "You pour this out into shots, see, and the first to start says something beginning with 'I have never.' Say I said, "I have never eaten cheese," just as an example, anybody who _had _eaten cheese would take their shot. Got it?"

"This…may be fun," admitted L, looking a little more alert. Light chuckled and poured out four shots of Sambuca.

"I'll start, shall I?" Light said, crossing his legs. "Hmmm…I've never said someone else's name during sex."

Matsuda bit his lip and downed his shot. Everyone else stared (even L looked mildly surprised).

"_Really?" _Misa giggled. "Who?"

"I was drunk at a house party when I was eighteen, and slept with someone other than my girlfriend," sighed Matsuda, touching his cheeks as if to feel how hot they were. "Embarrassing, I know."

"Interesting," L commented, with a slight chuckle.

"Didn't think it of you, Matsuda," laughed Light. "Okay, you go."

"Let's see then. I've never kissed the same sex?" Matsuda suggested with a shrug.

Everyone drank except Matsuda (L spluttered at first as he drank, not being used to the fiery feeling).

"Oh, the joy of high school and spin the bottle!" Misa laughed, wiping her lips. "Even you, Ryuzaki?" He nodded and set his shot glass down. "Who was that then?"

"Truthfully?"

"Yeah."

"Light," he muttered. Light laughed, slightly embarrassed. Matsuda just chuckled, but Misa stared, her liquid-bright eyes wide.

Paranoid, she burst out, "Why, Ryuzaki? I thought we got together so-"

"Misa baby," L cut in, laying a finger on her lips, "hush…it was when I fell ill, and Light was looking after me. It was ages ago."

"Oh…well, I guess I _have _always found that sort of thing hot," Misa replied. "Was he any good?"

"Hey!" Light protested. "Of course I was! This is me you're talking about!"

L gave Light a tiny smile as he replied, "Of course you were good. I can see why Misa was so taken with you."

"Awww, you're embarrassing me, Ryuzaki! But, hey, you've got Misa now, so you can kiss her all you want!"

Matsuda's head was spinning slightly as he remembered the series of events. L had come down with a fever, so Light took to his bedside, and they ended up having sex after a few days (not that Misa ever found out about that, as Watari, L _and _Light had threatened to kick the crap out of all of the task force if they spilled it to her). Then six months later, Misa had broken up with Light, stayed the night with L and had sex with him, and then they told everyone they were a couple the day after it happened. Light didn't hold any grudges; in fact he seemed happy for them. "Are you sure you're okay with all that?" Matsuda asked, folding his hands in his lap and looking directly at Light. "These two have been together for, what, eight months? Are you okay with all that?"

"Yeah. I needed a break, and Misa needed someone who could treat her better. I didn't imagine Ryuzaki to be the one, but I'm happy for the both of them. I'm glad Ryuzaki and I are back on good terms as well."

Misa smiled wide and threw her arms round L, giving him a big kiss on his cheek and giggling. He returned her smile, but pointed to his empty shot glass. "Light, this has been a fun chat, but can we get on with the game? I'm getting into the swing of it."

* * *

It was six o'clock when they had started the game. By half seven, everyone was fairly drunk, save for Misa, who had only had two shots and was now just drinking lemonade (nobody had really noticed). It was her turn to think of something to say, and she sucked her finger as she thought.

"Hey! Stop copying me, that's what I do!" moaned L, pouting. Misa stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatever! You're drunk, so quiet while I think! Um…I've never…I've never stripped naked for a dare!"

"Oh, you're evil," slurred Light, drinking. Matsuda giggled drunkenly and spilled some of his shot down his front, but L just ran his finger round the rim of his shot glass. "Never done it, Ryuzaki?" asked Light. He shook his head, looking a little annoyed.

"I'm a-always the…the one left out," he said, stumbling on his words. Misa kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair with an evil grin.

"Well, you know, if I dared you to get naked now, you could have your shot!"

"Uh…hehe, n-no thanks."

"Bad luck, Misa!" said Matsuda, roaring with laughter. "My turn, guys! I've never had _sex _with the same sex!"

"Nobody in here could have done that!" tutted Misa, rolling her eyes at Matsuda. But when she saw Light and L drink, her jaw dropped open. "What?"

Light and L pointed at each other and burst out into raucous laughter. "Sorry, Misa!" choked Light, clutching his chest and shaking with laughter. L slumped over, unable to support himself because he was laughing so hard.

"When was this?" gasped Misa. L grabbed her shoulder to force himself back up into a sitting position, gazing blearily at her, still chortling uncontrollably.

"Oh…when was it…um…y-yeah, when I was ill…'n' all that," he giggled. "He was all l-like, "Hey, Ryu-Ryuzaki, we should totally have sex!"

"Wasn' like that a' all!" protested Light, slurring real bad now. "We-we kissed, 'n' the, uh…the cameras in the room…then, um, oh, I d'no…"

Misa wasn't very happy. "That wasn't very nice," she pouted. "Ryuzaki, are you gay?"

"Wha…?"

"Are you gay?"

"Hmmm? Oh, nah…I like 'em both ways, Misa babes…"

"Oh, okay then. That's…fine, I guess."

L nodded, but then his face blanched and he clapped a hand over his mouth. "Shit," Misa sighed, hauling him to his feet and helping him to the bathroom before he made a mess on Light's floor. "Looks like you can't hold yours down well, eh, Ryuzaki?" she said, wiping his face and mouth with a damp flannel when he had finished throwing up. He just groaned and slumped forwards into Misa's arms, little tears that had squeezed out running down his cheeks. "Come on, you need sleep, baby," whispered Misa. "Can you stand?"

"Think so…"

"You go back to Light's room and I'll clear this up- you missed the toilet bowl quite a lot."

"'M sorry…" L muttered, staggering to his feet and stumbling out. Misa cleared up the vomit (luckily she had a strong stomach) and returned to Light's room. Light and Matsuda were just chatting and laughing about god knows what, and L had collapsed onto Light's bed. Light looked up at Misa's footsteps and smiled. "Yeah, says he wants t' sleep," he said. "You guys are stayin' anyway, righ'?"

"Yeah."

"You, er, share th' bed wi' Ryu…Ryu-whatev'r. Me 'n' Matsu'll sleep downstairs, yeah…?"

"Okay Light. Thank you," she smiled, stooping down and kissing his cheek. Matsuda pouted, so she kissed him too.

"Hang on," slurred Matsuda, "how come you ain' drunk, Misa-Misa?"

She laughed. "I'll tell you in the morning. But now, I want to sleep, so you two go off downstairs now!"

"We're goin', we're goin'…" mumbled Light, heaving Matsuda up by his armpits, and they both shakily made their way out of the bedroom. Misa smiled, satisfied, and jumped into bed with L. Though semi-conscious, he weakly protested as he was bounced around a little, but when Misa snuggled up to him he smiled sleepily and draped an arm round her.

"Goodnight, Ryuzaki," whispered Misa. "I love you." L kissed her cheek, and then was asleep within seconds. Despite the roaring laughter downstairs from Matsuda and Light, Misa managed to fall asleep too.

"So what's her secret, Matsu?" Light laughed, pouring yet more shots. Matsuda shrugged and downed his.

"Uh…mebbe she's gonna have a baby or…oh, dunno…"

"Nah…Misa'd never have a baby wi' Ryu…thing."

* * *

"Ryuzaki!" Misa chirped, shaking her lover to wake him. "Wake up, rise and shine!" L grabbed his pillow and put it over his head, hunching into a ball under the covers. Misa poked him in the side. "Come on!"

"Oh…my head…leave me alone, Misa," L moaned, descending further under the covers. "Let me sleep…"

"Oh, okay then. Misa-Misa's not going to tell you her big surprise then, she'll go tell the other two!" Misa jumped out of bed, but L reached out a hand and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. Part of his face popped out from under the covers. "Surprise?" he asked. "What…surprise?"

"Come out of there and Misa will tell Ryuzaki!"

L pulled the covers off his face- he was deathly white and sickly looking. The bright morning light seemed to hurt his eyes, for he covered his eyes with his hand and groaned. "Ugh…hangovers suck. Tell me then…"

"Well…" Misa was suddenly nervous about how L would react. "See, did you notice I didn't drink much last night? I only had two shots, yeah?"

"I…just about remember that, yes."

"See, the thing is…"

Misa took a deep breath and grasped both L's hands in her own.

"Ryuzaki's going to become a daddy!"

L's mouth fell open in utter shock. Misa thought his panda's eyes couldn't get any wider. He slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, gaping at Misa, who bit her lip and looked away from him, a hand over her stomach protectively.

A few minutes of silence passed. Then-

"If there is a god, he loves me."

Misa turned back to L and was met with a tight hug and affectionate kiss. "I…I'm going to be a…father? I…"

"You're happy, right?" asked Misa tentatively. L nodded, happy tears in his eyes.

"I'm overjoyed. I don't think I've ever been happier!"

* * *

_Sorry for the random ending. I just thought it'd be sweet if L was going to be a dad. One more chapter to go x x  
_


	4. Mine

_A (very short) ending to 'Ryuzaki's Romances.' Don't own DN, yada yada yada.

* * *

_"I'm…still trying to take it all in…"

"You've been sat there for half an hour, Ryuzaki!"

"I know, but still…"

Ryuzaki was crouched on a chair beside Misa's bed. A little bundle rested in the crook of her arm; a bundle that was currently wailing and waving its chubby fists. Misa had endured an agonising ten hours of labour, but L had been in a different country altogether, working on another case, when he got the message that she had gone into labour, and made it back to Japan a few hours after she had given birth to the dark haired baby boy. L stuck a finger in his mouth and nibbled on his nail, gazing at the crying baby wrapped in a blanket. "Why is he crying?" he asked. Misa looked up at her boyfriend and giggled wearily. She was very tired.

"He can't be hungry; I've just fed him." She rocked the baby for a few moments but the wails did not cease. Misa groaned. "I don't know what to do with him, Ryuzaki!" She yawned widely, her eyes fluttering. "Would you…would you mind holding him, while I get some rest?"

L's black-rimmed eyes widened considerably more than usual. "H-Hold him?"

"He's your son, for crying out loud! …Please, Ryuzaki…?"

"I…"

"I know you're scared," Misa murmured, her eyes half-closed now, "but you'll have to hold him eventually. Just while I sleep…then I'll take him back." She held out the bundle of blanket and baby, looking hopeful. L swallowed hard and accidentally ripped off a large portion of fingernail; he bled a little but he ignored it. "Um…" he began, looking nervous and licking his lips. Then he steeled himself and carefully uncurled his legs, stretching them and feeling the joints crack. Misa winced at the noise. "Okay," he said finally. "Give him here."

Misa passed their son over, gave L an affectionate smile, then lay back and closed her eyes. She was asleep within minutes. The baby had traded crying for soft whimpering now, blinking big brown eyes up at his apprehensive father. He had no idea how he was supposed to hold him properly. If only Misa had told him…

But he had to try. It meant changing his seating position, though. L slid down in his chair a little and removed the baby's blanket, placing it on the bed, then placed him stomach first on his fluttering-from-nervousness chest. The little boy rested his dimpled chin on L's breastbone and gazed up at him in wonder, making a soft gurgling noise. He seemed to be comfortable, and it was fine with L too.

"You've stopped crying," L said softly, his eyes unblinking as he and his son stared at each other, taking in each other's appearance. L's black eyes lingered over the sparkling brown orbs, tiny button nose, chubby cheeks, pink lips and tufts of dark brown hair. "You look a bit like me, I think, little one," he carried on, his thumb rubbing the boy's babygro-clad back gently. "I wonder what we'll call you…I'll leave that one to your mum. I'd be no use." The baby let out a sigh, turned his head to the side and fell asleep on his daddy's chest. L had to suppress a chuckle, and instead pressed a gentle kiss to his son's forehead.

"I love you already, little one."

Watari had popped his head round the door to see how they were, but at the discovery of the heart-warming scene, he decided not to disturb them till later.

* * *

_I just had to. I couldn't leave the fic on a cliffhanger like that. I felt Misa just had to have the baby. Nobody can have a go at me for L maybe being a bit OC, since nobody actually knows how he'd react to having a baby. But I hope you enjoyed reading. Tia x x_


End file.
